Blank memories
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: Yaoi. Shuuhei is the head Yakuza Leader of the Murakami territory. One day he finds Hanatarou being beaten around his territory and brings him home. He finds that Hanatarou has no memory of him or who he is... what will he do?
1. Strangers

--

--

I don't own anything

Chapter one

--

A fist was sent up his stomach, knocking the wind out of the small framed boy. He staggered back until his back was pushed up against a dirty brick wall. His vision blurred and he wasn't able to think straight. He felt a hand fist his bangs and made him face upwards. But then he felt the hand being pulled away, a few screams and shouts erupted and thought…. He didn't know what to think. His knees bucked and collapsed against the wall, slowly loosing himself into the darkness that waited below him.

"Hey… Hey… he….y…"

He thought he heard a voice call out to him as he slipped away from reality… He felt as if something were lifting him… saying things in a soft voice and taking him away…

--

Three hours have passed since he had brought the beaten boy home and placed him on the bed. Taking another glance at him, he gritted his teeth at the cuts on his pale face. He took a few paces toward the bed and looked down at the boy. His lashes gently brushed against his cheeks, and his lips slightly parted, begging to be kissed and tasted. The older man swallowed hard; he shouldn't be thinking lewd things about an injured kid. 'But just a kiss wont' hurt…' He mused inside of his head as he got onto the bed and hovered over the boy, both hands next to his head. One hand took his un-injured cheek in a gentle hold as he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against the other boy's.

"Mmngh…"

A muffled moan made him pull away, get off the bed, and straighten his attire. Gentle blue orbs slowly revealed themselves as they stared up at the white ceiling. Confused, the boy sat himself up and looked around.

"Where… where am I?" He asked, glancing over at the man who stood a few steps away from the bed. The older man scratched his head as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You're at my place. The Yakuza members of Kurakawa's territory were snooping around the area. When I went and took a lok I founf them beating you shitless." He said as he gave a ruffle to the boy's hair.

"You're probably hungry, I'll bring you a glass of water and something to eat so stay where you are." 'Though there's no where to run off to.' He added mentally before he stepped out of the room and strode into the kitchen. Grabbing a glass he filled it with water and grabbed a pack of Hi-chu from the drawer. 'But what the hell was he doing there? Everyone knows that no one is supposed to go through that area unless he or she is a Yakuza member.' Shaking the thought off, he strode back to the room. 'I'll ask him later, right now I have to know what he was doing in a place like that.'

"A-Ano, thank you, for letting me sleep in your bed. I hope I'm not being too much of a bother." He said as he twiddled his fingers around.

"I-I'm Hanatarou, Yamada Hanatarou." He said as he put his hands under the covers. Shuuhei arched an eyebrow. 'Why is he introducing himself to me? We already know each other… he's probably worried that I forgot about him.' He mentally noted.

"Here, drink up; you won't get better unless you're hydrated, and chew on this." He said as he handed him the glass of water and put the Hi-chu on his lap (A/n: just so you know Hanatarou is covered with the covers, so it's not like the stuff is going to fall through the gap of is legs). The blue-eyed boy murmured a 'thank you' as he swallowed the water and set the cup on a small table next to the bed.

"It… It was very kind of you… to help me like this. Despite the fact that I'm just a stranger." Hanatarou said as he stared down at the small pack of Hi-chu. It took a few seconds for Shuuhei to fully register what he had said.

"…What? But, you and I… we're…" He began but then stopped.

"Nevermind. I have to go back to my office, so don't think about running off anywhere." He said as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. 'What was he talking about? Why the hell did he call us strangers? Doesn't he remember?' Shuuhei growled in frustration as he made his way down the hall and towards the door. 'Once I get back I'll try and see how much he remembers.'

--

There may be a few grammer/spelling mistakes. But overall how did you like it? If there is anyone that's ever seen the yaoi anime 'Okane Ga Nai' (No Money) then you would sorta be able to grasp what's happening. For those who've never seen the anime and are confused, I'll clear it up in the next chapter.

Flames are welcome since they will be used to burn my house down.

--

p.s. Hi-chu is a kind of Japanese candy

--


	2. Fragments

--

--

I don't own anything

Chapter two of Blank Memories

--

He felt his heart beat drum against his chest, small beads of sweat running down his back and the side of his face as he approached the bedroom door. It was after three in the morning (he just got off of work) and all that time (during work) he was only able to focus on one thing; "_It… It was very kind of you… to help me like this. Despite the fact that I'm just a stranger."_ He wiped the sweat off of his face with the back of his wrist, how could he not remember? After all of what they've been through…

'No use sulking about it, it's better if I find out why he doesn't remember, and why the hell he was there.' He thought to himself as he took a deep breath.

Opening the door, he noticed that the boy was awake, staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face. The boy turned his face with a surprised look on his face when he took a step inside.

"Hisagi-san…"

"Hanatarou, you're still awake… or did I wake you up?" Shuuhei asked as he loosened his tie.

"N-No… I just… couldn't sleep." He said in a soft voice, letting his eyes fall and lashes brush against his cheeks.

"Hanatarou… tell me, do you remember anything that happened before you woke up?" He asked as he pulled the covers back up to his chest. Hanatarou kept his eyes closed as he delved his head further into the pillow.

"I… I don't remember… I can only see fragments of what happened… "

He (Shuuhei) heard him take a hitched breath before he bolted upright.

"My sister, she was with me, I mean, we were going to meet before I got cornered, and then I saw her… and that's all I remember…" Hanatarou s trailed off as he pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face there.

"What should I do? What if she's hurt?" He said, his voice cracking. Shuuhei put his hand on his head, ruffling the soft black locks.

"I'm sure she's fine. What's her name?"

"Hina… Hinamori Momo…"

The Yakuza leader froze. That girl… wasn't she the daughter of Kurakawa Hiroshi? So if this Momo girl and Hanatarou are siblings… that meant that- He stopped his thoughts there. There's no way that Hana, **his **Hana would be a part of some blood-thirsty gang, and besides, their last names were different; Yamada Hanatarou, and Hinamori Momo.

"Hanatarou… tell me the relation of you and your sister" Shuuhei asked, hoping that they weren't related.

"… Well, her mom and my dad got together since her dad went off somewhere and my mom went for another woman… I don't know any specific details, but that I know that her mom was nearly killed by her dad from both physical and mental abuse." He said in a soft voice.

"But they got together when both of us were small, so I don't remember much. And I don't remember anything about my mom (since she was never home)."

The smaller boy shuffled around until his was in a lying-down-on-his-side position. Pulling the covers up to his neck he buried his face into the white pillows.

"Hisagi-san… I … if it's not too much trouble, can I sleep?" He said in a small voice. Shuuhei raised an eyebrow at this, but smiled.

"Don't need to be so polite." He said before he got up and turned the light out.

"I'll be sleeping on the couch, so if you need me don't hesitate to wake me up." He said as he opened the door and stepped out.

He never got an answer, but he was able to make out his soft breathing.

Asleep.

--

I felt the wind kiss my cheeks as it passed by me. The sun grinning down at me from the sky. I reached out, wanting to touch the clouds. I wondered if they tasted like cotton candy.

"Hanatarou…"

I turned around to see someone calling out to me. Her arms stretched out, inviting me to a hug. I smiled and ran to her. Her onyx black locks fell past her shoulders and she wore a gentle blue blouse with a long white skirt that frilled out at the ends. Her face was fuzzed out so I couldn't see her face.

"Hanatarou…"

But, I knew who it was.

I ran into her crouched position, having her arms wrap around me and lift me up, closer to the sky and those loose pieces of cotton candy.

I was so happy.

She was so warm, it made me feel …good. Somewhere inside of my chest, it felt warm. I took a deep breath with my nose, taking in what she smelled like… I never knew how to describe it, but it smelled nice.

"Hanatarou…"

I let my eyes fall, drifting into the darkness that suddenly slipped out from under me and let it surround me.

"Kaasan…"

--

I'm not really sure who's reading this story, but thanks. Sounds weird thanking people I don't know, but it means a lot to me when I know that even a small number of people give time to read stories that I crafted out.

… If it's not too much, tell me what you think, I'm always happy for reviews (flames and bashes included.)

--


	3. Looking through the memories

--

--

Chapter three of Blank Memories

I don't own anything so don't sue me.

For people who do not take merriment in reading yaoi material (yaoi as in rainbows with no ponies) please close this window and search elsewhere, it doesn't make me too happy to find angry comment in the review box.

For those who do not have anything against rainbows, please keep reading.

-- Looking through the memories--

I came home one day, and it was very quiet. The lights were turned off and I could hear the silence filling my ears. I shook it off and dropped my bag and kicked my shoes off. Walking into the house I looked around. The silence became too much fro my ears.

"Kaasan!" I called out. There was no answer. I felt the dark emptiness swallow me as I kept going down the hall. I don't know why I didn't turn the lights on, but something told me that I shouldn't touch anything for the moment.

There was a creaking sound coming form the front of the house.

"Hanatarou?"

"Tousan!"

I felt relieved when I heard his voice, it cut through the silence in a gentle manner, making the sick feeling that was piling up inside me go away.

When I reached him I grabbed onto the fabric of his pants.

"Where's Kaasan? I can't find her, did she go somewhere?" I asked. I saw my father's face grow a pale gray color. Instead of answering me he picked me up and carried me over to the couch. The lights were still kept off. He sat down with me on his lap and his big hands on my small torso.

"You see Hanatarou, Kaasan had to go somewhere. And I don't thing that she'll be back for a while." He said and put a hand on the back of my head, resting it against his chest.

"Then can we go visit her? Kaasan likes visits." I said. He gave yet another long sigh.

"No, the place she went to is too far away for us to go see her."

I closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest. I wonder what he meant by that.

"Will Kaasan ever… come to see us?"

I was scared, I didn't want to know the answer, and I did at the same time. What if she got captured by bad people and didn't come back, ever again? Tousan hugged me.

"I don't know."

I couldn't think of anything more to say. If we didn't know when Kaasan might come over, then… then how could we see her? I felt my eyes bowling up with blurry tears.

"Hanatarou, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

--

"Hi! I'm Momo!"

A girl with pretty black hair pulled back into two small pigtails came up to me and shook my hands.

"Kaasan says that your tousan will marry her, so that mean's we'll be brother and sister!" She cheered.

"O-Oh, is that right? Haha, I didn't know…"

I felt sick.

When was this decided?

Who was this girl?

Why was tousan going to marry another woman? Wasn't he married to Kaasan?

I put on a smile to ensure her that I was okay when I wasn't. I felt dizzy. Taking my hands away from hers I ran into my room and shut the door behind me. I slid down against the wooden surface until I reached the floor.

"Kaasan…" I whispered. Bringing my knees up to my chest I rested my head.

"Kaasan… please come back…"

I felt tears wetting my face and my nose became runny.

"Please, please? Don't leave me…"

--

I sat in my little tailored suit in the church on a wooden bench. There were a lot of people too. The girl, Momo, sat next to me in a pink blouse and a frilly white skirt that went down to the middle of her shins. She swung her feet back and forth, humming a small melody quietly. Suddenly, the two big wooden doors behind all of the people (and me) swung open, the lady whom I do not know too well came out walking very slowly.

I heard everyone ooh and aah at how pretty she was and how this was probably the best day in her life. She was wearing a big white dress that had small pearly white beads sewed on, making a swirly and flowery pattern on the skirt part. I turned away. Putting my hand in my jacket pocket I pulled out a small box that was a bit bigger than my hand. Inside was a silver ring and an omamori (お守り) that Kaasan had given me, the ring was hers though. Putting the box back into my pocket I looked up again. Now she was standing next to Tousan who looked at her in a gentle way. Not the way he would look at me when I did something good, but it was the look he gave Kaasan when she fixed his tie or cooked a good dinner… Realization hit me, hard.

He was **happy.**

He was going to **marry** this woman whom I do not like too much, and he was **happy.**

He was… I felt tears swimming underneath my eyes as I stared at the two in utter horror. He was going to _replace_ Kaasan. I felt my body collapse and fall against the wood behind me. The tears spilled out like water spilling out form a bowl that was too full.

"Hana-chan?"

I couldn't react. I heard her call my name softly a number of times before taking my hand in hers.

"Hana-chan?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I ripped my hand away from her grasp and got off of the bench. Pushing through the people that sat around me I finally got out and ran down the aisle and through the big wooden door. I felt everyone's stares on me as I ran though and out of the church.

Once I got out I looked around, and ran down an empty street. The street soon led to a small, undisturbed area, it had lotts of grass and bushes, and there were a number of trees that I could sit under. I walked over to a rather large tree and plopped down under it. The wind began to blow around me and I felt its vector-like arms wrap around me and hug me in its cold warmth. I began to cry again.

"Kaasan…" I said between gasps and cries. Why would Tousan do something like that? Why would he try to replace Kaasan? Something inside of my chest began to throb, and there was a stabbing feeling to it too, it hurt. I put my hands up to my chest to stop the hurt, but it only got worse. I felt it throb at a steady pace, making me collapse to the grass covered ground. I muffled a pained groan and rubbed my forehead against the cold wet grass, the wetness felt soothing and nice. Soon the hurt went away and I let my body fall apart. I lay sprawled on the grass with my face up to the sky. There were no clouds out, which made me sad, because whenever I was out with Kaasan the clouds were always there. No Kaasan, no clouds.

I let me eyelids fall, closing my vision from the world, and letting me see the vision of her.

--

I opened my eyes and looked up at the white ceiling. Tears had run down the side of my face and wet the back of my ears.

"You okay?"

I looked over and saw Shuuhei-san standing in the door way, arms crossed with a worried expression etched across his face. I pushed myself up and rubbed my eyes with the back of my sleeve.

"Ha-hai, I just had a few flashbacks…" I murmured. I heard his foot steps approaching the bed, and then he sat down next to me. His hand came up and ruffled my hair.

"If there's anything I can do, tell me."

When I saw that kindness behind his eyes, something inside of me clicked.

"Well then, I have to get back to work."

He got up and tried to walk away, but I grabbed the back of his shirt to stop him.

"Shuuhei-san… you… I…" I couldn't get my thoughts into proper words, and all that came out were pieces of what I wanted to say. He turned around with a surprised look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Have we… before… " An image of him, different from before, flashed across my mind and skittered into the darkened and murky depths of my memories. I shook my head to clear the thoughts.

"Have we, met before?"

--

An Omamori is a little charm that you give to someone you care about.

I hope you liked it.

--


	4. Voices and how he met him

---

I don't own anything, so don't sue me.

Chapter four of Blank memories.

Warning: If you have something against Rainbow material, please close this window. I do not find it merry to find angry comments left in my review boxes like bird droppings under a tree.

---

He felt his heart stop for a moment. Those pretty blue orbs stared right at him, looking for an answer. 'Have we met before?' He tried to say something, but his mouth wouldn't cooperate with him.

After a long silence he gave a sigh, rubbed his face with the palm of his hand and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hanatarou, do you know who I am?"

"A Yakuza leader?"

The older man sweat dropped at this.

"Anything besides that."

Hanatarou averted his gaze from him to his small hands that grasped the bed covers. Closing his eyes he bit down on his lip.

"I… I have a feeling… that we have met before, and you are an important piece of my life." The boy looked up.

"Shuuhei-san, I can't recall anything besides…" He trailed off, a blush soon covered his face.

"Besides what?"

"Besides… your smile." He said and looked away. It was a cheesy thing to say, but hey, it was true. Shuuhei gave a small smile.

"Then, do you remember this?" He asked as he gently pulled the small boy into him, his arms locked around his fragile frame. Hana stiffened for a moment before relaxing.

'This smell…' He let his eyes droop. 'The smell of… coffee? Smoke?' He couldn't tell. Instead of saying anything he grasped onto the fabric of Shuuhei's shirt and let his senses numb.

"I see you do." Shuuhei chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

"But I'm not going to tell you a straightforward answer. Instead, I'll help you regain your memories.

---

(Memories)

"What's wrong Hanatarou? Why did you run out of the Church like that?" The man asked as he ruffled the boy's silky locks. Instead of replying, the boy turned his head away and pulled away form his touch.

"Hanatarou?" He asked. The boy merely glared at him and walked away.

"I hate you." He mumbled. "I hate you, you replaced Kaasan."

After saying that he ran to his room and closed the door and turning the lock so the man couldn't get in. He crumpled into a limp pile and began to sob against the door. Why had he said that? Why had he said that he hated him? '**Because you do**.' A small voice in the back of his mind said to him.

"But… I can't hate him."

**'Why not?'**

"Because… because he's my otousan, and it's wrong if you hate your otousan…" He said and buried his face in his knees and began to cry once more.

**'But he replaced Kaasan right? That gives you a reason to hate him.'**

The boy looked up with a thoughtful expression on his face.

**'Think about it Hana, he took away Kaasan from you, he knew that you love her, and yet, he replaced her without any second thoughts.'**

Hanatarou shivered, he didn't like the voice in his head. It began to talk to him ever since Kaasan left, and now **it** wouldn't leave him alone. He rubbed his upper arms with his small hands, trying to comfort himself without the help it **it.**

**'don't ignore me Hanatarou. You know perfectly well that what your Otousan did was wrong. It's not right for him to replace your Kaasan with another woman, with a stranger. The Kaasan that you love so much, has no place in your life anymore because of him.'**

Hana covered his ears and shook his head.

"L-Leave me alone…"

**'Hanatarou…'**

"Go away…"

**'You can't get away from me…'**

"Go away…!"

**'You can't cower form reality forever…'**

"G-go away!"

**'You need me Hana… you need me-'**

"GO AWAY!!!" Hana screamed and kicked about. He heard his father's footsteps pounding against the floor and making his way here, but instead of hiding, he sat there, crying with his hands over his ears.

"go away…go away… go…"

---

(Shuuhei's memories)

The rain fell from the sky in large droplets. I felt each one fall against my battered and cut skin, cleaning out the shit that was in there. I had my head hung low, and had zoned myself out to the sound of the falling rain. I hadn't noticed the small footsteps approach me. Nor did I see the small pair of feet stop in front of me.

" "

I didn't notice that he was speaking. I couldn't register myself into the real world. It was when he held the umbrella over me, that was when I noticed him.

"A-ano, you look injured, so, uh, if, if you don't have a place to go, I wouldn't mind, helping you."

I gave him a long stare. My eyes were dull, and it was difficult to focus, so my vision was blurry.

"I-I mean, only if you want a place to stay, I wouldn't mind. But…"

I could feel his eyes on my wounds.

"But at least, let me help you heal."

He had his umbrella held hand stretched out so the both of us were protected from the rain. I was finally able to focus my eyes, and had my breath caught. He had gentle blue orbs that reflected worry as they looked at me, his hair was short and went past his ears, long enough for him to qualify as a girl, and small delicate lips that completed his pretty face. But it wasn't his hair, or skin that caught my attention, it was his eyes that had me speechless. As an answer I nodded, which got him to smile a bit; he was relieved, and now, so was I.

---

Short chapter, but hey, better than nothing.

---


	5. I want to make him happy

---

I don't own anything, so don't sue me

Chapter five

---

A scream ripped out form his throat as the older man punched him against his jaw line.

"You let him get away?"

"ha…hawa… ugnngh ah…"

He couldn't speak, the area where he had been hit was throbbing so bad that he couldn't form proper words. The older man looked down at his cowering figure with disgust glinting in his eyes.

"He was such an easy target, unless…" He turned around to face a girl who was leaning against his desk.

"Unless you lied to me. You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

The girl gave a half smile.

"And what would I gain form that?"

The man gave a snort.

"Nothing I suppose. You claimed that your brother was weak and could be easily taken away, that is the clean truth, is it not?"

The girl rolled her eyes.

"**Half** brother. And yes, he's weak and can't stand up for himself… unless… unless someone came for him. But I doubt that. The only friend he's ever had is the third child of the Shiba clan. Ganju was his name. But he lives far from here and hasn't seen Hanatarou for about two years."

The man smiled.

"You're too loyal to me Momo, you even went as far as this."

"It's not a heavy price to pay if it means that I can prove my loyalty to you, Aizen-san."

The older man sighed in defeat. He was lucky to catch a girl like this, she would do anything for him… a smile crept up his mouth. Anything…

---

I sat against his door, listening to him cry. Was it something I did? Did I make him sad? I felt my own eyes water. I didn't want Hana-chan to not like me, we were suppose to be brother and sister. We were suppose to be… I sniffled. We were supposed to be a big happy family. 'That's right!' I said in my mind. 'A big Happy family, and I'll make sure it happens!' I stood up, wiped the unfallen tears from my eyes, turned around and knocked on his door. The crying stopped in an instant and there was the sound of him blowing his nose.

"Y-Yes?"

"Hana-chan, it's me, Momo. Can I come in?" I asked. I could feel him hesitate before replying yes. Gleefully, thinking that I had gotten through to him, I went inside and gave him a big hug.

"Let's play a game!" I cheered, Hana nodded.

"Okay."

I frowned. He didn't seem so happy, and he looked tired. Maybe he didn't want to play a game. Maybe he wanted to sleep… an idea popped into my head.

"Hana-chan, lay on the bed."

"Huh?"

"Just lay on the bed!" I said excitedly and pushed him on.

"Now this is called the sleeping game. The one that can sleep the longest wins!"

Hana looked confused, but complied to what I said.

"All you have to do is get under the covers, close your eyes, and think about what you want to see in your dream. And… Hana-chan?"

There was no reply, instead, I saw Hana fast asleep. A grin plastered itself on my face. From now on, I was going to do things that would make Hana happy.

---

Bits and pieces of chapters, so sorry, but I wanted to get this story moving in some direction, and I don't have much time to work on long chapters… but don't you think it's better to get a few pieces of the stories, renewed and/or updated every few weeks instead of every few months?

---


	6. Unohana sensei

---

I don't own anything so don't sue me

Chapter six

---

"If you haven't moved in the past few months or so, I'm pretty sure that your house is right… here!"

The scar-eyed man pointed to the second level of a small apartment building. Hanatarou looked up and blinked before a smile crept up his lips.

"I'm… I'm home…" He murmured softly, Shuuhei gave a slight sigh of relief, glad that the boy remembered where he lived, now all he had to do was try and trigger something to make him remember the things he forgot… How much did the boy forget? Shuuhei glanced around, nothing around the neighborhood changed at all, it was the same old piled of houses lined up next to each other.

"My my, is that you Hanatarou?"

Both turned around to see a woman with an odd braid dressed in a Kimono looking at the boy with light in her eyes. It took the flower three full seconds to register what was going on before he recognized the woman that called out to him.

"Unohana-sensei?"

She smiled.

"I see you're getting better. How have you been?" The woman said with a slight chuckle to her tone, the boy smiled back.

"I, uh, I'm not, really sure what to say, but so far so good."

"Did I confuse you when I called out to you?"

"Um… yes, it took me a few moments to recognize you."

The woman gave a slight nod with her eyes closed. When she opened them they set on the man standing next to him.

"You are a friend of his?"

Shuuhei swallowed hard before smiling and saying yes.

"You are…"

"His doctor." She said softly.

This caught him off guard. He stole a glance at the boy who looked back at him and grinned.

"When there was something on my mind Unohana-sensei would help me out."

"But now it seems like there's someone that'll be looking after you for a while, so I guess I could fall asleep without any worries tonight."

The two chuckled.

"Alright, I must take my leave if that is alright, remember, if there's anything you want to talk about you know where to find me." She said before gently pulling him into a hug and kissing him on the forehead.

"And for you; here's my card, if there's anything that concerns you, feel free to call anytime."

"Thank you."

It was weird for him to be on such friendly terms with someone he didn't even know, but oh well, since Hanatarou knew her he could trust her…. Sorta. When the woman was completely out of sight Shuuhei nudged the boy.

"Who was she?"

"She was my doctor."

"For what?"

Hanatarou looked down at this.

"I…I don't remember."

_"If there's anything that concerns you feel free to call anytime."_

Shuuhei made a mental note to phone the woman tonight when Hana was asleep.

---

"Severe memory loss? Well, I can understand that, but why?"

The woman on the other line sighed.

"The first time I met Hanatarou, he was only seven."

"Seven?! Wait, but why did you see him, or why did he see you in the first place?"

"He… his sister Momo caught him with a bottle of sleep medicine, he was also on the verge of insanity."

"But… why?"

"It goes a while back, and it'll take a long time to explain. Will you still listen?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Hanatarou was the kid of boy who loved his mother dearly, his father too, but his mother was the largest factor of his life (or so it seems from my observations), so when his mother was taken away from his so suddenly and replaced by another woman, it seemed to cause a traumatic turn for him; he was surrounded by people whom he didn't know and couldn't love. And as time progressed (about six months) his father would become rash and unpredictable. If he were to mention anything about his mother he would be locked in the room with no lights. If he didn't do as he was told he would have to spend the night in his room without dinner, but thankfully with the lights on. He would say terrible things about her-the mother- which soon got him to question himself often. He wouldn't talk, he wouldn't make eye contact, he wouldn't go outside, he wouldn't invite any of the other kids over. So then it turns out that one day, when he was watching the telly, he found out while watching the medicine and science channel, you could take a number of these sleeping pills and never wake up. Of course, in the condition that he was in that sounded very appealing, so one day when the two parents were out he took the sleeping medicine from the cabinet and tried opening them. Momo caught him and phoned the doctor and the parents right away. After that it was decided that he would see me seven times a week. Maybe even eight in some cases where he came back from home just to stay here. But other than that just seven times."

"What, what did his parents do? And why keep him in a room with no lights?"

"… I, I can't really disclose any of this information to you, but seeing how much I've already told you I guess it won't make a difference. Once he turned ten he was able to operate on his own, when his parents saw this they decided to buy an apartment and put him there. They were able to get him a simple job just around the street at a Library and bought the apartment flat so he wouldn't have to worry about paying rent or the mortgage. Of course we were notified of this and objected, but there was nothing we could do in our power to stop his parents who made the decision final."

There was a sigh at the other end.

"If you keep someone in a dark room for a long period of time, it can lead to insanity."

"But… he never did anything to deserve this… why would his parents do that?"

"It were as if they were trying to push him out of their lives; they didn't want him, then didn't need him. He was nothing to them."

"What about his sister?"

"As for his step sister, her current where abouts are left unknown. It seems like she left the house on her own accord shortly after Hanatarou's move."

"How short?"

"Half a year, roughly."

The scar-eyed man gave a distressed sigh.

"Well, thank you Unohana-sensei, for telling me."

"Thank you for taking Hana in, it can pull him out of what he's in since he's with you."

"??? Doesn't he have other friends?"

"No, he wouldn't go near the other children when he was younger, afraid of what they might do."

"Is… that so…"

He glanced over at the boy's sleeping form.

"Well, I must be putting an end to this, I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but there's a deadline that I have and cannot afford to miss."

"Ah, thank you again, for the information."

"Goodnight Shuuhei-san."

"Same to you Unohana-sensei."

_click_

If he wouldn't go near anyone, then why did he save him on that day? Why did he hold out that umbrella?

---

A/n: In Japanese, you can call the doctor 'sensei,' sorry if I confused any of you guys.

And if there are any grammer mistakes, I'll try to catch them and fix them up. I hope my writing didn't get rusty.

---


End file.
